legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fletz
Fletz is the capital city of Tiberoa, which the group enters at the beginning of Disc 2, the beginning of the Story of Platinum Shadow :Lloyd appears at the entrance to the city; time mysteriously halts. He disappears. Star drawings and symbols can be seen all over the place. The people of Tiberoa, and Fletz in particular, worship stars and use Astrological prognostication with magical success; astrology's foremost practitioner, Fester, lives in town and tutors Princess Lisa in the Twin Castle on the hill. Nello's door is always open to anyone willing to listen to his grand scheme to make the deserts green, and Kaffi the waitress always seems to be busy yet always seems to find time to talk. Fletz begins Chapter 2: Platinum Shadow Previous area: Black Castle on Disc 1; not available after Disc 2 is begun Next area: the Barrens Story Chapter 2: The Platinum Shadow First Visit After defeating Emperor Doel in Kazas, the group vows to chase after Lloyd , who was the mastermind of the whole plot to take the Moon gem from King Albert and killed Lavitz Slambert . The group decides to leave Serdio and begin the search in Tiberoa as instructed by Albert's uncle, Doel. They arrive at the first city, Fletz the capital city of Tiberoa. The group head up to the entrance base of Twin Castle and see Princess Emille behaving rudely and maliciously to the crowd after walking down from the castle. She mistreats a pregnant mother who wanted her to name her unborn child. Albert was astonished that despite her beautiful looks and fine reputation, Princess Emille didn't act like a princess. After chatting with Kaffi the home cafe's waitress, they learn that there is an astronomer that knows more about the Moon That Never Sets and the Black Monster, that she calls the "Black Whachamacalleet". They then wait in the café for a night. The group later goes to the house of the astronomer, Mr. Fester. From the words of Mr. Fester, they hear more of the mystery of the Moon That Never Sets and its relationship with the Moon Child. In addition to being the royal astronomer, Fester is Princess Lisa's governor, and after speaking with him, he has to leave for his lessons with her. The group decides to rest in the house of the gardener, Mr. Nello to pass the night. After searching the whole of Fletz, the group concludes that Lloyd isn't here and decide to move to the second city at the North of Tiberoa, the Flower City of Donau. Second Visit The group returns to Donau with Meru, on a quest to get King Zior's permission to enter the Valley of Corrupted Gravity and rescue Lynn. The group tries to convince the giant guard blocking the castle entrance but are denied entry to the Twin Castle, especially after Meru attempts to force her way in. The group incidentally meets Fester once again in the item shop, while he is inspecting a telescope, and then follow him up to the castle doors. After meeting in his house and discussing the problems of the group, Mr. Fester agrees to help them get past the guard. With Fester on their side, the group manages to enter the castle. The group meets King Zior who grants them the permission to enter the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, though the speech from the king indicates that he does not feel he can trust his own senses, and must be reassured by Fester that both his eyes and his ears are operating correctly. When Dart speaks to the servants around the castle, they confirm that King Zior has also been behaving strangely. When Dart and Albert attempt to leave the castle before dinner, Lisa's maid Libria stops them and brings them up the star tower to meet with Princess Lisa. Princess Lisa knows that Albert is the king of Serdio. Princess Lisa tells them that six months ago, she and Princess Emille went for a horse ride, but got separated when Princess Emille's horse went berserk. Princess Emille went missing in the woods but was later found by the guards. Princess Emille suffered a major personality change after that, which was contributed to the fact that she hit her head very hard when she fell from her horse. Princess Lisa tells them that Princess Emille was once loved by her people and even more demur and delicate than herself. Princess Lisa beseeches Dart and his friends to find out about the connection between Emille and the Gehrich gang. She also gives a cryptic warning about handing over the Moon Dagger to Emille during her coming of age ceremony. The group dwells in the castle for a night and then embarks on their journey to Valley of Corrupted Gravity the day after. After agreeing to help Lisa, Libria reminds Lisa about Fester and the banquet and relays a formal invitation from the king for them to attend dinner. During the meal, Princess Emille behaves badly, even speaking impolitely to the guests and Fester. But King Zior still praises her of her vividity in front of Dart, Meru, Shana, Albert, Haschel and Rose. The group begins to suspect that something is wrong with King Zior and Princess Emillie. Third Visit Before Gehrich's death, he confesses that Princess Emille is fake. The group decide they need the real Princess Emille as proof, before they tell King Zior about it. Twin Castle has bandits posing as guards all over the castle, and the ceremony to hand over the Moon Dagger has already begun. The group sneaks through the fake guards and finds Princess Lisa in her tower but is still unable to gain admittance to the ceremony even with her at their side. Up in the rooms of Princess Emille is disorder and signs of ransacking. The group splits up to search, leaving Meru, Haschel and Kongol outside. After touching the portrait of Princess Emille, Dart, Albert, Shana, Rose and Princess Lisa are teleported to a magical space. Across an eldritch void of twinkling lights they saw Princess Emille lying unconscious; a glowing bridge is summoned and Albert rushes to awaken her. After being caught up with the past six months, Princess Emille comes to the throne room and confronts the fake Emille, halting the ceremony. The fake one flamboyantly reveals herself as Lenus. Wingly jets glow on her back as she fights, and she flees the battle with the Moon Dagger, flying far out to sea. King Albert is also forced to reveal his position to King Zior, who pledges his finest ship, the Queen Fury, to sail from Donau to Illisa Bay in pursuit of Lenus. Fourth Visit Although Lenus is defeated, the Moon Dagger is lost to Lloyd, and King Zior must be informed before they can give chase to Lloyd in Mille Seseau. King Zior longs for their return, preparing a party in the Twin Castle to celebrate their heroic acts. At the party, Shana admits that she loves Dart; Dart tries to kiss Shana, but is interrupted by the dress maid Libria and Fester each time. Albert also begins his relationship with Princess Emille. During the night in the ballroom, Dart sees Shana in her new glittery gown. The chapter ends as Dart and Shana have their first romantic kiss. Chapter 4: Moon And Fate The group traveled far from Death Frontier, through an underground passage to the Home of Gigantos. They make their way to Fletz to requisition the Queen Fury: an expedient transportation to Rouge in the area of Aglis where Lloyd seeks to destroy another of the Signet Spheres. King Zior, Princess Lisa and Princess Emille bid farewell to them before they depart with the Queen Fury. Treasure Both are located next to each other in the bottom left corner of the training room inside the Twin Castle where two men are jogging up and down. * Moon Serenade * Sun Rhapsody Store : Players saving up for the more expensive armors and accessories can afford to skip the Fletz shops. !Accessory shop !Price |- |Ruby Ring |1,000 |- |Sapphire Pin |1,000 |- |Emerald Earring |1,000 |- |Platinum Collar |1,000 |} !Weapon shop !Price |- |Shadow Cutter |200 |- |Chain Mail |150 |- |Soft Boots |100 |- |Bravery Amulet |300 |- |Poison Guard |200 |- |Active Ring |200 |- |Protector |200 |- |Panic Guard |300 |- |Stun Guard |200 |- |Bravery Amulet |300 |- |Magic Ego Bell |300 |- |Power Wrist |200 |- |Knight Shield |200 |- |Wargod Calling |1,000 |} Places Church In the church there is a star watching theater which you can enjoy. The wonderful song themed upon the rolling of stars can be played repeatedly here. Claire Bridge During the beginning of Chapter 2, Albert and Haschel debated about the name Claire and whether Dart is related to Haschel when they saw the name of the bridge. Dart's mother is Claire, Haschel's daughter is Claire too. Stardust This is the player's first opportunity to trade in the Stardust they have found so far for items. Martel is available in home café. Gallery LOD Fletz at Night.jpeg|Fletz at Night L 5e8d8d47a62158d6a25a14a86b74660e.jpg|Concept art of Lenus, who impersonates Princess Emille Dinner at the Twin Castle.png|Dart and friends eating dinner in the Twin Castle together with the king, the two princesses and Fester Map Fletz.jpg|Fletz on Map See Also * Moon Dagger * Gehrich * Donau * Home of Gigantos * Barrens * Valley of Corrupted Gravity |} Category:Location Category:Disc 2 Category:Hidden stardust Category:Shop Category:Town Category:Tiberoa